


There's No Place Like Home

by zebraljb



Series: Evil Angel [19]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Puppy Play, missing pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: JB is missing.Eggsy is crushed.Harry is destroyed by guilt.Merlin is the hero.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Evil Angel [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525892
Comments: 35
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamcatcher3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcatcher3/gifts).



> Dreamcatcher3 made a suggestion to me about a month ago regarding a story where JB is lost and Harry and/or Merlin help to find him. Not exactly your original idea, darling, but hopefully you enjoy this.
> 
> Also, for the record, I have no clue what delivery people can or can't do regarding misdelivered packages, so just suspend disbelief a bit, okay? Thanks :)

“Hey. New neighbors.” Eggsy discreetly peeks out of the living room window. “Big lorry…must be furniture.”

“Really, Eggsy. Am I not enough for you?” Harry asks, not looking up from his paperwork.

“Wot?” Eggsy whirls around. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Hamish has been gone a day. ONE day. And here you are, staring out the window and gossiping about the neighbors.”

“This don’t got anything to do with Merlin being gone,” Eggsy says, although right now he’s missing his Merlin-bot something fierce. He’s only a hop across the Channel, but that doesn’t matter. Merlin never leaves, and now he’s gone at a conference in Paris for a week. A whole week without him. He loves Harry, of course, but Merlin gives him a sense of security that Eggsy cannot explain. “You know I love you just as much as I love him.” Harry gives a gentlemanly snort, if there is such a thing. “I just happened to hear the lorry and looked out.”

“He’ll call once he’s settled in his hotel room,” Harry reminds him.

“I know…don’t care,” Eggsy lies. JB paws at his foot and whimpers. “Aw, has Uncle Harry been ignoring you, JB?”

“I think DADDY has been ignoring him because he’s pining away for Uncle Merlin,” Harry says, the corners of his mouth twitching.

“I am not pining away for anyone,” Eggsy snaps, scratching JB behind the ears. “I miss you when YOU’RE gone, but if you’re gonna keep being such a prick to me I might not miss you anymore.”

“I’m heartbroken. Simply shattered.” Harry places a hand over his heart. 

“Bastard,” Eggsy mutters, turning back to the window. “Looks like…they have kids.”

“I hope they’re not loud. This is a quiet respectable neighborhood.”

“Bruv, we are ANYTHING but respectable,” Eggsy laughs. “If the neighbors only knew what you two get up to.”

“What WE get up to? If memory serves, a certain young man standing right in this room has very lovely silk rope marks on his wrists…marks he received while giving his Master a very lovely goodbye gift.”

Eggsy turns red. “Oh yeah? Well, if MY memory serves, a certain gorgeous posh gent sitting right in his room had a very impressive hard-on watching me with my Master.”

“I’m busy.” Harry looks back down at his work.

Eggsy gives one more look out the window before walking over to Harry. “You’re…you’re joking, right, Harry?” Eggsy bites at his bottom lip as Harry looks up at him. “You know I don’t…that I love you two the same, right?”

“We’ve had this conversation before, darling boy.” Harry takes Eggsy’s hand and kisses the inside of his wrist. “You love me as much as you should, and ten times more than I deserve. You have a connection with Hamish, something that binds the two of you in a special way…just as he and I have a special bond. And you and I come together in ways Hamish could never begin to understand.” Harry makes the thumbs and forefingers of both hands come together into a triangle. “Which is why our relationship is absolutely perfect.”

“I love you, Harry.” Eggsy leans down to kiss him and JB takes the opportunity to lick both their faces. 

“I love you, dear boy.”

“And I think I saw a tricycle coming out of the lorry.”

“Bloody hell,” Harry groans. “God save me from toddlers and dogs who lick my face.” 

Eggsy leans down so JB can lick him again.

They’re lounging in bed that evening, Harry reading a book with Eggsy’s head on his lap, when his glasses suddenly ping. “Hello, Hamish.”

Eggsy sits up, smacking his head into Harry’s book and sending it onto the floor. “Hamish? I mean, Merlin?”

“How are you?” Harry asks cheerfully, completely ignoring Eggsy and the fact that he can’t hear or see Merlin.

“Harry, quit teasing the lad,” Merlin growls. “Turn on the telly…I can speak to you both.”

“Perhaps I want to keep you to myself.”

“Harry…I wanna talk to him!” Eggsy whines. It’s quite adorable, actually. Eggsy’s done everything he always does…look after JB, make dinner, clean up. But throughout the meal he stared at Merlin’s empty seat with a sad look on his face, and he’d curled up in Merlin’s chair to watch television after dinner. Harry’s been teasing him all night, but deep down he honestly doesn’t mind. He thinks the two of them are very sweet. He loves knowing that his husband is able to bring down the wall a bit with someone. 

“Oh, for God’s sake.” But Harry rolls over, picks up the television remote and presses the power button.

“But I don’t wanna watch…Merlin?” Eggsy stares in disbelief.

“Hello, lad.” Merlin’s eyes soften a bit. “I see ye have taken my place in bed.”

“Sleep here with you when Harry’s gone,” Eggsy points out. “How are you doing that?”

Merlin ignores the question. “Harry, just so ye know, my will is up to date. Ye get the house and my money goes to Eggsy.”

“Wot?” Eggsy gasps at the same time Harry says, “Yes, I know. You’ve only been there one day!”

“I cannae handle the absolute…idiotic bureaucratic rubbish!” Merlin’s face grows stormy. “Everyone knows more than everyone else, everyone TALKS over everyone else, and…”

“And the truth of the matter is you know more than all of them put together and you absolutely abhor when people start talking all at once,” Harry says.

“Exactly. I can’t handle this many morons in one place, Harry. I will explode. I will. Or I’ll make THEM explode, and then there will be a huge mess and you’ll have to work at smuggling JB and Eggsy out of the country while I erase all trace of us.”

“Wait,” Eggsy says, holding up a hand. “Can we please go back to where you’re leaving me all your money? Because what the actual fuck, Merlin?”

“Do be quiet, darling. Right now our job is to sooth Hamish so he doesn’t murder people with his mind,” Harry sighs.

“Merlin, how long is this meeting thing supposed to last?”

“A bloody week.”

“Do you love Harry?”

“Against my better judgment, but yes.”

“Do you love me?”

“Yes,” Merlin says softly.

“Remember that. We’re worth more than those idiots, so just keep quiet, think of Harry naked any time they get you angry, and come home.” Eggsy climbs onto Harry’s lap and gives him a snog so filthy it takes Harry’s breath away. “Or better yet, think of that.”

“And ye call ME the sadist,” Merlin groans.

“I’m gonna go upstairs and put this away,” Eggsy announces as he comes down the hall with a basket of laundry. “I’m still trying to figure out how the hell we have so much laundry when you wear suits that Kingsman cleans, and Merlin ain’t been here for a few days.”

“Well, if you do the math, that would be because of YOU,” Harry points out.

“I ain’t that dirty,” Eggsy says, pawing at the washbasket. “Oh.” He blushes, something that Harry will always find adorable. “It’s bed linens…from before Merlin left.”

“Ah.” Harry leers at him and presses him up against the wall. “Perhaps we could dirty another set tonight?”

“Filthy old man,” Eggsy says, but he eagerly accepts the kisses Harry gives him. JB yips and jumps at Eggsy’s feet. “I know, JB. Uncle Harry’s quite naughty, ain’t he?”

“You act as if this is new information,” Harry says. “I’ll be working a bit in Merlin’s office tonight. I’ll likely be in there for at least thirty to forty minutes.”

“Okay.” Eggsy turns and starts up the stairs. JB whines and sits down. He has a difficult time going up those stairs.

“Wait,” Harry says, and Eggsy freezes on the steps. “Slower.” Eggsy is wearing his tightest pair of trakkies, after all.

“Really, Harry. Filthy old man.” But Eggsy takes his time going up the rest of the way. 

“Thank you,” Harry calls after him, sighing as he watches the beautiful arse disappear up the stairs.

“You’re welcome!” Eggsy yells back.

Harry ambles down to the kitchen, makes a cup of tea, and starts thinking about his paperwork as he heads to the office. He has his free hand on the doorknob when someone rings the doorbell. “Oh, bloody hell,” he groans. He could wait for Eggsy to answer it, but it’s ridiculous to make the boy come all the way back downstairs when he’s busy in the bedrooms. Harry places his tea on a small table and looks through the peephole. “May I help you?” Harry opens the door.

“Evening, sir. Got a package here, need you to sign…” The Hermes deliveryman balances the box on his hip as he holds out the electronic clipboard.

“Of course.” Harry sighs. It’s either some sort of new video game or a very unnecessary toy for JB. Eggsy has been a fiend with the online shopping lately. He scribbles something that could be his name if viewed in indirect light and possibly upside down. “Thank you so much.” He takes the package and shakes it a bit.

“Have a good day, sir.” The man turns and heads back to his van.

“Wait!” Harry says as he glances at the address. “This isn’t mine.”

“Sir?” The man slowly turns around to look at Harry.

“It isn’t mine. It isn’t my name or that of anyone in my home…and it isn’t my address.” He points to the box. “My home is number eleven…this is clearly number seventeen.”

“Oh.” The man frowns. “But you signed for it.”

“But it isn’t mine.”

“But you signed for it, and it’s a big hassle for me to take it out of the system. And I’m running behind.” The man actually starts walking backwards toward his van. “You could just run it over?”

“I will do no such thing. Delivering packages is YOUR job,” Harry says indignantly.

“Have a good day, sir!” The man jumps in his vehicle and literally speeds away.

“Bastard,” Harry grumbles. “As if I make a habit of being a good Samaritan.” Harry frowns and all but slams the door behind him. He doesn’t mind his neighbors…he just prefers not to interact with them. Other than the sweet old lady at number nine. She is adorable.

“Why are you all growly?” Eggsy asks as he comes back down the stairs. “And I thought you was gonna work.”

“I was. I mean, I am. Someone knocked on the door to deliver a package.”

Eggsy glances down. “That ain’t ours.”

“I know. I accidentally signed for it and the man insisted that he couldn’t do anything…actually suggested I should deliver it myself.”

“Hey!” Eggsy’s face lights up. “That’s the new neighbors, innit? We could go over and introduce ourselves.”

Harry looks at him in horror. “I do not introduce myself to new neighbors.”

“Why not?”

“Because that invites them to become…neighborly.”

Eggsy looks at him as if he’s grown another head. “And?”

“And then they stop by unannounced. They invite you to things. We don’t do visits. Or invitations.”

“Yeah, I’ve met you two, I know,” Eggsy mumbles. “Well, I’LL do it then. I’ll bake some scones and take them over…welcome them to the neighborhood and all.”

“Scones?” Harry asks. “Blueberry?” He adds hopefully.

“Not for you, Scrooge. No being neighborly, no scones.” And Eggsy flounces off to the kitchen.

Eggsy deftly slides the scones onto his cooling rack and turns off the oven. He’ll wrap them in something nice and take them to the new neighbors after work the next day. “Okay, JB, you’ve been so good, staying out from underfoot…I think you need a treat.” Eggsy heads for the treat jar and looks around. “JB?” He frowns. JB is ALWAYS in the way when he bakes. Or cooks. Or enters the kitchen for any reason. He walks around the kitchen table, looks under it, pulls out each chair. “What the fuck?” Eggsy even opens the oven, just in case. “JB!” Eggsy hollers, walking down the hall. “I have a treat for you!”

“Do you really need to yell, Eggsy?” Harry asks as Eggsy enters the living room. Harry’s stretched out on the sofa, book in one hand, after dinner drink in the other. 

“I do if my dog ain’t listening to me. Jack Bauer Unwin, get IN here!” Eggsy yells. He pauses and waits for the click-clack of little feet. “JB!”

“Eggsy, I’m sure he’s around here somewhere, more than likely getting into something he shouldn’t.”

“He always comes when I call.” Eggsy crawls around on the floor of the living room, looking under chairs and tables, even opening cabinets JB could never figure out how to get into. He stands up, brushes his hands off, and frowns. “Harry…why ain’t he coming?”

“I’m sure he’s hiding. He knows when he’s been naughty.” Harry puts his book and drink down on the table. “I will help you. I’ll check the kitchen and garden while you look in the other rooms here on this floor.”

“Okay.”

Eggsy looks in the closet, the loo, the laundry room, and even down in the basement. He can hear Harry calling JB in the garden, and again the kitchen. Eggsy comes up from the basement and heads for the kitchen, looking out the window into the garden. Harry is standing in the middle of the grass with a torch, calling for JB as he sweeps the torch over the fence. Harry comes back inside. “I was checking the ground by the fence, making sure he didn’t dig a hole and escape.”

“JB don’t dig holes,” Eggsy says stubbornly. He doesn’t. He’s just not that smart.

“I am quite surprised…I was sure he’d come out by now.”

Eggsy picks up JB’s treat jar and shakes it. “JB! I got treats for you! Biscuits!” They listen but hear only silence. Eggsy looks at Harry fearfully.

“He’s probably upstairs,” Harry suggests, looking a bit concerned. 

“He can’t go up the steps alone,” Eggsy points out. “Not without a lot of noise and struggle. We’d know if he tried. And he always is right beside me when I’m cooking or baking.” But Eggsy runs up the steps, taking them two at a time. “JB, come out, bruv. Daddy and Uncle Harry got treats…” Eggsy shakes the container again. “Wanna go for a walk? Walkies? Wanna go out?”

Eggsy carefully checks every room, opening drawers and even checking the toilet in each loo. Nothing. He’s beginning to shake. “Eggsy, it’s fine.” Harry puts his hands on Eggsy’s shoulders. “Perhaps he nodded off somewhere.”

“You know how light he sleeps,” Eggsy persists. “Harry…someone took my dog.”

“No one took your dog, Eggsy,” Harry says with a chuckle. “JB would fight tooth and nail if someone tried to take him away from you.”

“Then where the fuck is he?” Eggsy almost yells. He knows it’s rude but he doesn’t care. “He was with me all afternoon! He was in the hall when I went up with the laundry, and he wanted to come up with me but he couldn’t make it and my hands were full.”

“Correct…and I went to my office to work after I…” Harry’s eyes widen as he slumps against the wall. “Good God.”

“After you WHAT, Harry?” Eggsy asks.

“After I answered the door. The delivery for the new neighbors,” Harry whispers. “I spoke to the deliveryman with the door open. We had words, as you know…and then I came in and closed the door. JB…he could have very easily gotten out and sped away and I never would have noticed. I’m…I’m so sorry, darling.”

“Well, we don’t know that he got out,” Eggsy says, although he’s beginning to think that’s exactly what happened. JB’s basically a good dog, but on occasion he gets a whiff of freedom and tries to take advantage of it. They’ve managed to keep him safe and sound…until now. “But I’ll go outside and look.”

“Remember the neighbors, Eggsy…don’t yell too loud.” Harry looks absolutely miserable.

“Don’t really care about the neighbors right now, Harry.” Eggsy goes to his room to get his trainers.

“Dogs have excellent hearing, my boy…you won’t need to shout very loud,” Harry points out.

“Whatever,” Eggsy mumbles. He shoves his phone into his pocket and grabs a jacket.

“I’ll come with you.”

“No, stay here, in case…in case I’m wrong and he’s around the house somewhere. Let me know if you find him, okay?”

“OF course I will,” Harry says immediately. “Darling, I am so very…”

“It’s fine, Harry, everyone makes mistakes. He’s my dog, not yours, shoulda been watching out for him.” Eggsy maneuvers around Harry and thunders down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry checks the house once more, looking in every room, every nook and cranny. He opens drawers. He opens closets. He checks in ridiculous places like rubbish bins and bathtubs. He’s sitting in the living room with his head in his hands when his glasses ping. “Hello, Hamish,” he says dully.

“Well, try not to sound so happy to hear from me,” Merlin says wryly. “Put me on the telly so I can speak to ye both.”

“Eggsy’s not here,” Harry says in that same dull tone.

“Oh. Is he out with friends?”

“No.”

“At his mother’s?”

“No.”

“I dinnae feel like paying Twenty Questions, husband,” Merlin snaps.

“He’s outside looking for his dog.”

“His dog. JB?”

“That would be the dog.” Harry goes to the liquor cabinet and pours himself a stiff drink. “We only have the one, unless you count Eggsy.”

“Why is he outside looking for JB?”

“Because we think JB got out. I was at the door with the Hermes delivery man dealing with a situation, and the door was open longer than usual. Eggsy had just gone upstairs with the laundry and JB was at the bottom of the steps. And then, apparently, he wasn’t.”

“Find the closest reflective surface,” Merlin snaps. “I dinnae have the patience to use my travel equipment to log into the home security system.” Harry sighs and goes over to particularly ugly antique mirror. He looks at his own reflection. “Oh, Harry,” Merlin sighs. “Ye look miserable.”

“Of course I look fucking miserable…I lost our boy’s dog!”

“It does sound that way, but…”

“THANK you, Hamish.” Harry gulps at his drink. “He’s outside running through the neighborhood, calling for JB. And what I did I do? I not only lost his dog, but I scolded him about being too loud.” Harry shakes his head and sighs.

“This is nae all about you, Harry.”

“I’m not making it all about me, Hamish. It is all about our sweet boy, whose heart I might have actually broken. You know he lives for that dog. It’s…it’s probably the closest he’ll ever come to having a child of his own.” Harry pours himself another drink.

“That’s nae going to help.”

“It always helps. It will definitely help when he returns to this house without his dog…he’ll ask if I’ve found him and when I tell him no, JB isn’t here, he’ll look at me with those beautiful green eyes, and…”

“Dramatic fool.”

“If you’re not going to help, Hamish…”

“What can I do, Harry? I cannae come home before the conference is over. It’s too important.”

“No one’s asking you to come home.”

Merlin sighs. “I will check in with ye tomorrow. I’m sure JB will turn up. Perhaps he is next door at Mrs. White’s.”

“I’m sure that’s one door Eggsy will actually knock on.” Harry sighs again.

“I love ye, Harry. This was nae intentional.”

“Doesn’t make it any better. I love you, too.” Harry disconnects the call.

Eggsy slowly closes the door and leans against it. Harry appears in the hallway as if summoned by magic. “Did you find him?”

“No. I knocked on the few houses I know, walked three streets in every direction calling his name.” He closes his eyes and ignores the tears that start to fall. “He’s not there. And you don’t have to tell me, you’re a spy, I know you went over this place with dog-sized comb.”

“Eggsy.” The heart-wrenching pain in Harry’s voice makes Eggsy open his eyes. “I’m so very sorry. I should have known better. I should have either stepped outside and closed the door, or kept an eye out for JB. I…I feel simply horrible.”

“Can I use the computer in Merlin’s office?” Eggsy knows he should console Harry, should let him know that he doesn’t hate him or anything like that…but right now all he can think about his JB. “I’d like to make some signs. I’ll hang them up tomorrow.”

“Of course. I know he wouldn’t mind. I spoke to him while you were gone. He knows that I…he knows.”

“Good.” 

“May I help in any way?” Harry asks, starting to follow Eggsy to Merlin’s office.

“Nah, I got this. Promise I won’t touch any Kingsman stuff or anything.”

“But perhaps I could…”

“I’ll take care of it,” Eggsy says, giving Harry a weak smile. “Thanks, though.”

Eggsy takes his time finding just the right pictures to put on the signs. He adds JB’s height and weight information, describes the collar and tag JB’s wearing, and offers a decent reward. They have the money. He’d offer ten times what he puts on the sign, but he doesn’t want any fraudulent calls. He prints out the signs and leaves Merlin’s office, making sure everything is exactly the way he found it.

Harry is hovering in the hall. “I called the number…the one for JB’s microchip.” Eggsy’s done that three times already, but Harry looks so pleased with himself that Eggsy can’t find it in his heart to say anything. “No one’s reported him.”

“Well, I guess we can try again tomorrow. I’ll put these up after breakfast.” Eggsy waves his signs in the air.

“May I?” Harry takes one and looks at it. He smiles. “Good pictures. He’s such a charming little fellow.” He then frowns. “We could offer more money.”

“I know, but we don’t need arseholes coming out of the woodwork lying about it to get the reward.” Eggsy places the signs on the table by the front door. “I’m gonna get to bed, I think.”

“All right. I’ll just close up down here and…”

“I’m gonna sleep in my bed, if that’s okay with you.”

If possible Harry looks even more miserable. And guilty. So guilty. “Of course. You never need to ask.” He gives Eggsy a sad smile. “I love you, Eggsy. So much. I…”

“Love you, too. Good night, Harry.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe, kisses Harry’s cheek, and trots up the stairs.

Eggsy washes his face and hands, brushes his teeth, uses the loo, and undresses to his pants before climbing onto his bed. He doesn’t get under the covers, but instead sits on top with his knees drawn up to his body, resting his chin on his knees. He thinks about JB, who is probably outside somewhere shivering and afraid. He’s partially angry at JB; it’s his fault in the first place. Dumb dog. Too dumb to find shelter or be able to catch something to eat. Sweet JB, who cuddles them all when they’re sick, finds the most comical ways to get into trouble, and curls up next to them when they’re watching telly. 

He then thinks of Harry. He knows Harry would never intentionally do anything to harm JB, but it doesn’t make the situation any better. Eggsy thinks of the way Harry looked when Eggsy came up to bed. He looked smaller, drawn in on himself. He looked older, with the slight wrinkles at his eyes emphasized by the frown on his face. Harry loves JB almost as much as Eggsy himself, and it was Harry who brought JB into the house in the first place. Merlin agreed to it, but it was Harry’s idea. Harry knew what would make Eggsy happier than he’d ever been before. Eggsy can’t take it out on him. He can’t. And suddenly the last thing Eggsy wants is to be alone.

He opens his door and looks into the hall, sighing as he sees a sliver of light under the door of the master suite. He pads down in his bare feet and knocks. “Harry?”

He hears the creak of the bed and then the door opens. “Yes?”

Eggsy takes in Harry’s disheveled hair, his favorite red pajamas, the anguished look on Harry’s handsome face. He opens his mouth to say something but instead starts to sob. “I…”

“Oh, my precious boy.” Harry envelopes Eggsy in his arms and just rocks him a bit.

“Know he’s just a dog, but…’

“Stop it. He’s not ‘just a dog.’ He’s YOUR dog. And more importantly, he’s part of our family. A very important part. Of course you’re upset.” Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s hair.

“I was wrong. Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Of course, darling. You are always welcome here.” Harry takes his hand and leads him to the large bed. He climbs in, holds out his arms, and Eggsy burrows in close. “Just try to relax your mind. I know it won’t be easy.”

“M’sorry, Harry, for brushing you off downstairs. I just…”

“Hush. No need to apologize for your behavior right now, Eggsy. You’re hurting, you’re worried. I am as well.”

“Gonna stay home tomorrow. I already texted Richard. I know he’ll understand.”

“Of course he will. Do you wish for me to stay home with you?”

“Nah, I’ll be okay.”

Harry leans over and turns off the light. As the room is bathed in darkness he pulls Eggsy even closer. “I would do anything to get him back, my boy. I…if you like, I will stay home and go door to door. I’ll introduce myself to neighbors we don’t know…”

“…which is most of them,” Eggsy interrupts.

“And I will inquire after JB.”

“Harry.” Eggsy kisses the side of Harry’s neck. “That’s sweet of you. But you gotta get in to HQ. Arthur won’t understand you staying home because your boarder’s dog is missing.”

“He doesn’t have to know.”

“It’s fine, Harry. I promise.” 

Eggsy and Harry both toss and turn most of the night, with Eggsy getting up at half-six and Harry not soon after. “You know, I might actually be early to work,” Harry says with a tired smile as he enters the kitchen. “It’s too bad Hamish isn’t here to see it.”

“Probably best he’s not…he’d probably have a heart attack.” Eggsy plates sausage, toast and sunny side up eggs and puts it at Harry’s chair. “I’ll get your tea.”

“I almost feel as if I should be serving you,” Harry mumbles as he sits down.

“Harry.” Eggsy crosses his arms over his chest and glares at him. “You made a mistake. It happens.”

“But this is important. It could be a matter of life or death.”

“Wow. You ARE dramatic,” Eggsy says, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, JB is important. But it ain’t as if…as if you made a mistake that cost actual human lives. You’d never do that.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says solemnly, but Eggsy turns back to the stove.

Eggsy makes himself eggs and toast but really only nibbles at it. Harry heads off to work at eight, kissing Eggsy at the door for a long time. “Gonna make my lips sore,” Eggsy says with a grin. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“You were kidnapped because of me,” Harry says morosely. “And now JB…”

“Go to work.” Eggsy gives him one last kiss before opening the door. “I love you.”

“I love you as well, my sweet boy.” Harry cups Eggsy’s face in his hand before heading out.

“Harold Hart.”

Harry’s so deep in thought that the voice actually makes him jump. “Good morning, Hamish.”

“Are you…are you on the train?”

“I am.” Harry straightens his tie as the train comes to a stop at HQ.

“But it’s…am I reading the time right?”

“Cute, husband,” Harry remarks as he exits the train and nods at people as they walk by. All the agents have special glasses, and no one thinks twice when they see someone who seems to be talking to themselves. He waits to continue until he reaches his office. “We didn’t sleep well. I was up early so I decided to come in.”

“No sign of JB, then?”

“None.”

Harry hears Merlin sigh with frustration. “Are ye sure I cannae just dart everyone and come home? If I could get to my office computer, I could find JB in a heartbeat. I have a tracker on him but I’ve buried the software so deep that no one else could find it.”

“You could guide me,” Harry says hopefully.

“Thumbprint-encrypted software,” Merlin says with a sigh. “There is personal information about us in there that no one needs to know.”

“It is quite annoying how good you are at your job,” Harry observes.

“I do apologize.”

“Eggsy is taking the day off. He’s going to hang up signs and search the neighborhood again. Perhaps in the daylight he can find something.”

“I can’t get out of here until tomorrow at the earliest, and I will do my best to make that happen.”

“No darting. Or shooting. Or poisoning. Or maiming.” Harry thinks for a moment. “Or making everyone just sick enough to cancel the rest of the meetings.”

“Ye are absolutely no fun, Harry.”

“That is a lie. Have a good day, Hamish. I will let you know if things change.”

“I love ye, Harry,” Merlin says softly. “Give our lad a hug and a kiss for me tonight.”

“I will. I love you, too.” Harry sighs and looks at his desk. He doesn’t feel like working. He has reports that need completed, he needs to meet with Merlin’s assistant to go over a few things, and he unfortunately needs to speak with Chester, who has conveniently avoided attending this particular conference. Bloody hell. He'd rather be crawling around the neighborhood looking for JB.

Harry stands on the pavement in front of his house and stares at the door. “Have a good evening, Galahad,” the driver calls.

“You as well, Philip,” Harry says with a sigh. He almost doesn’t want to come in. He’s seen Eggsy’s signs spread about the neighborhood, and he’s had next to no contact from Eggsy all day. That means JB is still missing.

He sighs again and heads for the door. He’s not the only one suffering. He cares for the little dog but he cares more for the dog’s master. When he opens the door he almost trips over his own feet. Eggsy is kneeling in the hallway wearing only his puppy ears, his tail, and his puppy collar. “Woof,” Eggsy says, his eyes green and sad as he wags his tail.

“Well, my sweet pup. What a lovely surprise.” Harry gently tousles Eggsy’s hair and caresses his pink cheek. “I wondered if you might make an appearance tonight.” Eggsy gently head butts Harry’s leg. “I’m going to change clothes and then I will look after my sweet puppy, okay?” Eggsy yips. “Go into the living room and wait for me, that’s a good boy.” He watches Eggsy slowly crawl down the hall before hurrying up the stairs. He starts undressing, touching the side of his glasses as he goes.

“What if I was in a meeting?”

“Then you would have sent me a message saying ‘I’m in a meeting, leave me the fuck alone.’ I figured I’d take a chance. It’s late enough.” Harry lines his shoes up in the closet.

“Is it JB? Have ye found him?”

“No. Eggsy has his signs up, and…he greeted me as a puppy, Hamish.” Harry removes his trousers and sits on the edge of the bed. “I wish you were here. I let his dog out. I caused Eggsy to be kidnapped.”

“Today?” Merlin gasps.

“No, not today. You know when I mean.”

“Harry…how the fuck are ye putting all that together?”

“I just…I feel as if I’m failing him.”

“For Christ’s sake, Harry!” Merlin all but yells. “This is not the time to have a breakdown. Our boy needs ye. He needs his Sir. He is falling apart and needs ye to hold him together.”

“It should be you.” Harry hangs up his waistcoat and undoes his tie.

“Nae, Harry. It should be you. I know ye joke, but ye seem to have it in your head that ye cannae do as much for him as I can, and that is ridiculous. Ye are there right now. If he did not trust ye completely he would never come to ye as a puppy.”

“I suppose you’re right. I just…I feel so helpless. So frustrated.”

“I understand the frustration. The two of you frustrate me on a regular basis.”

“Funny,” Harry remarks. “You’re right, of course. You always are. I’ll take care of him…don’t worry.”

“I won’t, because I know he is in good hands. Now get downstairs and look after our pet.”

“Yes, Hamish.” 

When Harry arrives in the living room he finds a drink sitting on the coffee table, and Eggsy’s bed on the floor by the sofa. He smiles when he sees one of JB’s favorite blankets tucked around the bed. “Arf,” Eggsy says quietly.

“Good boy. You’re all ready. And you mixed me a drink. Thank you. Such a good pup.” Harry scratches him behind the ears. “You need to let me know what you need tonight, Pet.” He has a sneaking suspicion he already knows, but he wants Eggsy to know he can let himself go if need be. “Are you hungry?” Eggsy huffs something that sounds like a no. “Either am I. Why don’t we just watch some telly?” Harry reaches for the remote and turns to one of their favorite channels. “Oh, look…we like this program, don’t we, pup?” 

“Arf.” Eggsy curls up on his bed. He leans his head against Harry’s leg and rests his hand on Harry’s foot.

They watch the show together, Harry running his fingers through Eggsy’s hair and sipping at his drink as Eggsy occasionally rubs his face against Harry’s leg. Harry finds himself relaxing as well, focusing on the weight of Eggsy’s body and the soft silk of his hair through his fingers. He feels Eggsy start to droop against him and finally says, “Lie down, Pet. That’s a good boy.” Eggsy’s eyes are sleepy as he looks up at Harry. The pressure of the day is finally getting to him, and he slowly allows himself to sink down onto the bed. He curls his hands under his face and eventually falls asleep. 

Harry smiles and bends down to run his hand over Eggsy’s back a few times. He watches a few more episodes of the program before tiptoeing out of the room and heading for the kitchen. He finds some homemade soup in the freezer, thaws it, and heats it up on the stove. Eggsy appears in jeans and a vest just as Harry’s about to go waken him. “You didn’t need to do this.”

“I have permission to do soup. I checked the list.” Harry motions to a piece of paper hanging on the fridge. 

“Good boy,” Eggsy says with a sleepy smile. “Thank you, Harry. I needed that.”

“I know you did, darling.” Harry holds his arm out and Eggsy snuggles against him. “I think I did as well.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Good morning, Merlin, sir.” 

“Hello, Penelope.” Merlin doesn’t slow down for his assistant as he makes a beeline from the train to his office.

“How was your flight?”

“Bouncy.”

“And the conference?”

“Irritating.”

“That’s good,” she chirps. Merlin actually stops walking. “Well, um, last time you went to a conference I asked how it was and you told me it was the Tenth Circle of Hell, the one Dante never got around to writing about but that you now knew existed.”

Merlin smiles against his will. “I am impressed. Ye pay attention when I speak.”

“Like I have a choice,” she mutters and he starts walking again. “Arthur asked that you meet with him at noon, and…”

“I will nae be meeting with anyone after noon. I will be heading home.”

“H-home?” Now Penelope stops walking. Merlin continues toward his office and she skips after him. “But…”

“I have personal business to attend to. I will write a lovely email using words of no more than two syllables so he can understand it.” He unlocks his door.

“B-but what if he wants to know why you’re not here?” Penelope asks anxiously.

Merlin slowly turns to face her. She is a bright young woman, and she knows her job. Normally she isn’t so fidgety and anxious…but Arthur IS technically her boss even more than Merlin. “Tell him it’s personal and ye know nothing more. And that will be the truth. Thank ye, Penelope.”

“You’re welcome, sir. I left notes in your electronic folder.”

“Thank ye.” He nods his thanks and enters his office.

Merlin has tea made and his computers booted up when his glasses ding. “You’re here.”  
“I am. Hello, Harry.”

“You didn’t let me know you were back. PENELOPE let me know,” Harry says angrily.

“I figured I needn’t bother…word gets around this place faster than water through a sieve,” Merlin sighs. “Any sign of JB?”

“No. I at least got Eggsy to come in to work today. There’s no reason for him to stay home…the number on his signs is his personal mobile.”

“Have ye told him I’m here?” Silence. “Harry, I have a lot to do and then I…”

“He needs you, Hamish.” Harry terminates the call.

Merlin sighs, makes his tea, and is just about to sit down when there’s a knock on the door. Merlin sighs. He has things to do. “Enter,” he calls. That list of things to do leaves his mind completely when he gets one look at Eggsy’s face. His boy’s eyes are dull and sad, his face is pale and drawn, and his entire body droops with exhaustion. Merlin slowly walks around his desk and looks at his lover. “Hello, lad,” he says quietly.

“H-hi, Merlin. Harry said you was here and Richard said I could run over and I just needed to…” Merlin sees Eggsy’s jaw clench as he tries not to cry.

“Come here.” Merlin opens his arms and Eggsy barrels into him, almost knocking them both onto the desk.

“Sorry, Merlin, know you got a lot to do, and I was just gonna say hi cuz I missed you so fucking much, but then I saw you and…”

“Hush, lad.” Merlin rubs Eggsy’s back. “It’s all right. I know ye are upset.”

“It’s so dumb, I’m a grown man, he’s just a dog,” Eggsy says into Merlin’s chest.

“Ye love that dog. He is your baby.”

“I guess he is, but…” Eggsy pulls back and draws a ragged breath. “I knew I loved him, Merlin, but I didn’t know how much.”

“Now ye know a wee bit how Harry and I felt when ye went missing,” Merlin says. “And Harry felt ten times as guilty as he does right now.”

“Yeah, I know.” Eggsy leans his head against Merlin’s chest.

Merlin holds for a moment and then slowly pushes him away. “I have work to do, Eggsy. And so do you.”

“But couldn’t I maybe stay here?” Eggsy looks up at him hopefully. “Won’t bug you, swear down. I’ll just sit here and like nap or be on my phone or something. Richard won’t care.”

“Nae, lad, ye cannot.” Merlin frowns down at him. “I have important things to do, and no matter what ye say, ye will be a distraction. Ye should be at work, anyway…ye have a job to do.”

“But…”

“And what would we tell people if they stopped to see me and found ye here?” Merlin actually doesn’t like playing that particular card, but he knows it will do the trick. “How would we explain it to people…to Arthur?”

“Yeah, guess you’re right.” Eggsy’s pout is enormous and Merlin actually has to look away. “I just…I feel better with you. Like you can make it all better.”

“I may be Merlin, lad, but I dinnae have true magic powers.”

“Yeah, I know.” Eggsy heaves an enormous sigh. “Guess I’ll go back to work, then.” He doesn’t move. Instead he hooks a finger in the hem of Merlin’s jumper. “Am glad you’re back, though. Ain’t used to you going away. Had Harry, felt safe and all, but…” Eggsy shrugs.

“That means a great deal to me, Eggsy,” Merlin says honestly. “And we will have all evening together. Why don’t ye get takeaway on your way home?”

“Okay.” Eggsy glances toward the closed door, stands up on tiptoe, and gives Merlin a sweet kiss. “I love you.”

“And I you.” Merlin walks Eggsy to the door and closes it behind him. “Finally.” Merlin slides into his chair, taps a few keys, puts his thumb on a scanner, and enters five different passcodes. He holds his breath, hoping to see a blinking green light on his monitor. A green light means JB is alive and healthy. A yellow light means he is alive, but hurt or injured. A red light means something worse. The tracking software thinks for a moment and finally a green light flashes at the corner of the screen. “Thank Christ,” Merlin mutters, clicking on the blinking green dot.

Merlin sighs as he straightens his tie and rings the bell of number seventeen. He tries a few facial expressions; the last thing he wants to do is scare the people on the other side of the door. Harry has often said he smile resembles that of a Disney villain. He pauses for a moment, thinks of Eggsy, and a genuine smile falls across his face.

A woman in her early thirties opens the door just enough to see Merlin’s face. She seems to be about Eggsy’s age, perhaps slightly older. “May I help you?”

“I do hope so. My name is Hamish McNair. My husband and I live at number eleven.” Merlin motions over his shoulder. “We have a young man called Eggsy boarding with us, and he seems to have lost his dog.” As if by magic Merlin hears a very familiar barking from inside the house. “I was able to activate his chip and tracked him here,” Merlin says. It isn’t a complete lie.

“What’s the dog’s name?” She asks suspiciously.

“JB. He is wearing a black collar with butterflies on it, and a green tag shaped like a bone. His name is written on the tag in script. He is a pug.”

“Yes. That’s him.” She swings the door open and reveals herself to definitely be Eggsy’s age, wearing jeans and an oversized hoodie. “I’m so glad to meet you. Vivien Keys.” She holds out her hand and he shakes it. “I’m sorry if I seemed suspicious, we’re new to the neighborhood and where we lived before…you don’t open your door to just anyone.”

“I understand. And ye dinnae have to worry…this neighborhood is quite safe.” They both look down the hall as JB comes scurrying as fast as his feet can carry him. “Ah, hello there, Mr. Bauer. You’ve given your daddy quite a fright.” Merlin scoops him up and endures a very thorough face wash.

“I’m so sorry,” she says, running a hand through her blond hair. “Our son has been sick since we moved in, simply miserable with the flu. We’ve been working from home, taking turns looking after him or working in our home office. My wife Melanie and I are English professors at King’s College.”

“JB!” A voice yells and soon a little boy toddles into view. “JB!”

JB wriggles to be let down and Merlin sets him free. He runs in circles around the little boy, who giggles and plops down onto his bottom. “JB. Doggy.”

“This is Byron,” Vivien says. “He’s two.”

“They seem to be good friends,” Merlin says. He doesn’t have much patience with children – except for Daisy, of course – but this one seems decent enough.

“Oh, JB has been an absolute godsend. We found him sniffing around the front stoop and brought him in. We meant to call but Byron…” Vivien makes a face. “I didn’t know a little boy could have that much coming out both ends at the same time.”

“Indeed,” Merlin says, trying not to picture it.

A door opens from the hall. “Viv?” A woman with two long black braids pokes her head out.

“Mel, come meet our neighbor.” Vivien waves her out. “Melanie, this is…Hamish, was it?”

“Yes. My husband Harry and I live at number eleven.”

“So nice to meet you! I was hoping we’d get to know some people soon.” She eagerly shakes his hand. 

“JB belongs to Hamish’s boarder,” Vivien tells her wife.

“Oh.” Melanie’s face falls. “I mean, I’m glad to know we can get JB home, but we’ve enjoyed having him in the house. He was so good with Byron.”

“Run, doggy, run!” Byron announces, trotting down the hall. JB yips and hurries along next to him. 

“Eggsy has a little sister. JB is quite used to children.” Merlin scoops him up again.

“JB!” Byron yells at Merlin.

Melanie scoops up her son. “We have to let JB go home, Byron. This is his daddy.”

Merlin doesn’t argue the point. “I’m very sorry, lad,” he says politely. “But someone needs him at home just as much as ye needed him here.” He looks at the women. “Eggsy’s been quite despondent. He has signs all over the neighborhood, offering a reward.”

“We haven’t been out much the last few days,” Melanie says apologetically. “With Byron being so sick we’ve been focused on him.”

“JB?” Byron howls, bursting into tears.

“I’ll take him in for a snack,” Melanie says. “Nice to have met you, Hamish.”

“And you,” Merlin says. Vivien walks him to the door. He looks around the tidy little house, every flat surface covered with books. He knows Harry would like them, and Eggsy…Eggsy is charmed by anyone who gives him a smile. “Perhaps…perhaps once your son is completely well, we could have ye over for coffee or drinks.”

“Oh, we’d like that!” Vivien’s pretty face lights up. “I know I can answer for Melanie. Just drop a note in our mailbox.”

“I will. Thank ye for looking after JB.”

“It was our pleasure,” Vivien promises. “We’ll see you soon, then.”

“Aye.” Merlin gives her a nod and heads out the door.

He just invited new neighbors for drinks. New neighbors with a toddler. Harry is going to kill him.

“Hey,” Eggsy says in surprise when he exits the Kingsman cab with his bag of Chinese food. “Thought you’d be home already.”

“I had a few things to attend to.” Harry bids goodbye to his own driver. “That looks promising.”

“Merlin asked me to grab takeaway for dinner.” Eggsy follows Harry up the walk. “Said he’d be home before we would.”

“Yes, I spoke to him before I left.” Harry unlocks the door and holds it for Eggsy.

“I’m glad he’s home. Seems weird having him go away like that. It’s bad enough when YOU go away.”

“Oh, so you DO love me,” Harry teases.

“No, it’s all a lie, Harry,” Eggsy snorts.

Harry pauses and touches the side of his glasses. “Merlin is in his office. He said he wishes for you to come talk to him there.”

“But I gotta put this away, and maybe canvass the neighborhood again, and…”

“Weren’t you just saying how happy you are to see him?” Harry takes the bag of Chinese food.

“Yeah, but I already said hello. Wanted to hang out with him in his office and he kicked me out,” Eggsy pouts.

“Well, if he’s asking you to come to his office he’s not planning on kicking you out again,” Harry points out. “Go.” He gives Eggsy a gentle shove.

“Okay.” Eggsy scuffs his feet along the floor as he goes.

“If you mark up the floor, you’ll be the one cleaning it!” Harry calls after him.

“I clean it anyway,” Eggsy mutters. He knocks on the door of the office.

“Enter.”

“Hey, Merlin, Harry said you want to…” Eggsy actually falls to his knees as he catches sight of Merlin sitting on his tiny sofa with JB on his lap. “Holy fuck.” Eggsy holds out his arms and JB makes an impressive leap from Merlin’s lap onto the floor. He climbs up Eggsy’s chest and starts madly licking his face, panting and yipping and wriggling with joy. “JB. Holy fuck, JB, oh my fucking God.” Eggsy bursts into tears and his dog frantically tries to lick them away. “JB.” Eggsy sits down and holds JB as close as he can without hurting him. He cries into JB’s fur, wiping his cheeks with JB’s ears. “But how…where?”

“He was just a few doors down with the new neighbors,” Merlin says quietly. “They found him sniffing around and took him in. Two lovely young women with a little boy. He’s been sick so they never saw your signs, and they’ve been so focused on his care that they didn’t call the number on his tag.”

“So he was practically next door.”

“Aye. They said JB was very helpful with calming their son.”

“You’re a good nurse, ain’t you, JB? You’re a good nurse. Nursed Merlin, Uncle Harry…and now a little boy. You’re the best, ain’t you?” Eggsy climbs to his feet with JB still in his arms. “And so are you. You found him.”

“Aye. I have a chip on him but the software required to track it can only be accessed by me, and only in my office.”

“So you found him today…that’s why you didn’t want me there?”

“Aye, lad, because if the news was not good, I wanted to get the details before I had to break it to ye.”

Eggsy looks up at Merlin. His face is stern but his eyes are warm as he reaches over to pet JB behind the ears. “Thank you,” Eggsy whispers, tears leaking from his eyes again. “Thank you, Merlin, for finding my dog.”

“Ye are quite welcome. I would do anything for you.” Merlin pulls him into a hug and tilts his head away from JB’s tongue. “At least finding JB was easier than finding you when you were gone.”

“Things are gonna change around here, JB,” Eggsy says with his head pressed against Merlin’s chest. “You are gonna be chained up no matter where you are in this house. If a door opens you’re gonna be in your crate.”

“Now, lad, is that any way to treat your pet?”

“Tell me you didn’t want to chain me to the fucking bed once you had me back.”

“I wish to chain ye to the bed for a completely different reason,” Merlin tells him and Eggsy blushes.

“Well, isn’t this a lovely sight.” Harry leans in the door and smiles. “Welcome home, Mr. Bauer. You had me in quite a bit of hot water.”

“Know it weren’t your fault, Harry.” Eggsy holds out an arm and Harry walks over. He gives Eggsy a kiss, gives Merlin a kiss, and pets JB. “Merlin found him.”

“Of course he did. Our Hamish is a hero.” Harry gives his husband a tender kiss.

“Ye may not think so when ye hear what I’ve done,” Merlin says. Harry gives him a strange look. “I might have invited the new neighbors over for drinks. With their son. He’s two. His name is Byron, and he looks quite intelligent…for a wee lad.”

“You invited a toddler over for drinks?” Harry gapes at him. Eggsy grins.

“Nae, Harry, I invited his MOTHERS for drinks. What kind of ingrate do ye take me for?”

“I’m proud of you, Merlin-bot.” Eggsy beams up at him.

“I’m not. I need a drink.” Harry all but stomps out of the room.

“Thank you, Merlin.” Eggsy puts JB on the floor, where he walks around in a circle before sitting on both their feet. “I love you.”

“I love ye, my sweet lad.”


End file.
